This invention relates to a cathode-ray tube having a reflecting potential surface for reflecting toward a phosphor screen an electron beam which is emitted from an electron gun, and more particularly to an electrode structure for formation of the reflecting potential surface.
A cathode-ray tube of this type has hitherto been proposed wherein an electron gun is disposed sidewise of a phosphor screen and a reflecting potential surface for reflecting toward the phosphor screen an electron beam emitted from the electron gun and deflected by a deflector is configured into a form of convexly curved surface, in order that the deflection angle can be increased and the overall length of a bulb can be reduced.
Since the cathode-ray tube constructed as above has the convexly curved reflecting potential surface for reflecting the deflected electron beam toward the phosphor screen, the deflection, on one hand, can advantageously be amplified to a great extent but the size or diameter of a beam spot, on the other hand, is concurrently increased to disadvantageously degrade a focus characteristic.